The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic games and more particularly to an electromechanical game such as a pinball machine having scoring switches and targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In pinball machines and the like, a ball is propelled onto a playing surface which is usually inclined, the ball then impacting a number of targets any one or more of which may be associated with scoring which is then displayed on a display portion of the pinball machine. The operator of the machine has a limited amount of control of the location of the ball by "flippers" which may be disposed at various locations on the playing field, such flippers usually occurring in pairs in which event one or more pairs may be independently or simultaneously operable by the operator by depression of buttons located usually on the sides of the cabinet of the machine.
Such games may include one or more displays for displaying the cumulative game score for each player.
More recently, with the advent of electronic displays such as light emitting diode displays and the like, more recent pinball machines have only one digital display which retrieves from memory the score of the player then playing, the electronics of the machine being established to increment a player number register in response to depression of a reset, or player select button on the console. Such machines generally make provision for preselecting the number of players prior to the commencement of the game.
Such games have become increasingly popular, and due to the rapid advancement in technology with consequent reductions in price of solid state devices, such machines have become increasingly available for home use, rather than the prior limited use in arcades or the like.
The scoring in such devices is usually a given number of points for a particular target impacted or passed over with a bonus number of points when a certain series or plurality of targets have been impacted or illuminated on a given ball in play.
Usually, in a pinball machine game, be it electromechanical with an electromechanical scoring display, or in part electronic with an illuminated digital display, a player is normally entitled to play five (5) balls for one complete game. Generally, each player plays the first ball in sequence with the score for that player on a cumulative basis being shown on a separate electromechanical display or recalled from memory for display on a single electronic display. In either event, the score for that particular player on that particular ball is incremented on the display during play of that ball as each target is impacted or illuminated, with the overall score usually being dependent in large part upon the skill or adeptness of the player in manipulating the flippers. There is also an element of chance involved on any given ball, depending on the direction the ball takes relative to the flippers. The play then proceeds in sequence from player to player until the game is over.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved scoring system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved scoring system which enables a player to select one ball during the game for receiving double the score or none of the score for that ball.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a scoring system having a plurality of targets, which when activated with the operator selected control, doubles all points scored for that ball.